Kelly Anne Van Awken
Kelly Anne Van Awken was the wife of Cole Van Awken. She helped Teresa by warning her about Camila setting up the trawling business in her name. She cared for Tony while Teresa was in Malta. After being tortured by Devon Finch, Kelly Anne developed a cocaine addiction. When it was revealed that she was the mole inside Teresa's operation, James was ordered to killed her. However it was revealed in Season 4, that James actually let her escape. Personality Kelly Anne may seem ditzy, but she graduated top of her class at law school. She gave up her dreams of becoming a powerful lawyer when she married Cole. Despite years of verbal and physical abuse from her husband, she maintained a cheerful, friendly, and upbeat demeanor. Camila describes her as having 'a mouth like a faucet. 2x07' Season 2 Dios y el Abogado: Cole Van Awken introduces Camila and Teresa to his wife, Kelly Anne, calling her his "highest paid employee." While talking to her, Teresa learns that she picked out every piece in her home and that she is part of a wine club. They exchange numbers, because Kelly Anne wants to make Teresa a "wino" like the rest of her friends. El Precio de la Fe: Now in charge of taking down Camila Vargas, Loya has Kelly Anne brought in for questioning. He shows her images of the corpses of the victims of the Vargas Cartel. She lies that she's never seen Guero, James, or Teresa in her life. Later, Kelly Anne calls Teresa and invites her to a wine-tasting party, which Camila tells her to go to. (Incomplete) Sacar Con Sifón el Mar: Que Manden los Payasos: La Noche Oscura del Alma: Season 3 La Fuerza: Kelly Anne has dyed her hair red. She hugs Teresa and adjusts Pote's collar when she sees them. She is officially listed as a "missing person" and goes by Priscilla now. Kelly Anne shows them around a winery and encorages them to purchase it. As she's been looking after Tony, she shows Teresa photos of him and gives her an update on his life. El Juicio: Devon recognizes Kelly Anne as the wife of his former attorney and compliments her on her fine palate before sending her downstairs. El Carro: El Diablo: Kelly Anne gets Teresa into the party for candidate Theo Carson. Teresa finds out that Kelly Anne's been using. She reveals that she's been having panic attacks since Devon's people came to the winery and she was doing a bit to take the edge off, promising to pay Teresa back for it. Teresa says that she doesn't want her money, but this deal is important and tells her to go back to the house without talking to anyone. Diez de Copas: James discovers that Kelly Anne is the mole. He kills her. Season 4 Un Asunto de Familia: Tony calls Kelly Anne to ask for help after he is attacked at his new school. Pote is surprised to find that she's alive. Pote gives her the opportunity to escape but Kelly Anne decides to go to New Orleans with him and Tony. Hospitalidad Sureña: Teresa is upset to see Kelly Anne again and says that they'll deal with it later. Tony later asks Teresa to let Kelly Anne stay. Teresa finally decides that whatever Pote does in his home is his business and she can stay. La Maldición: Kelly Anne makes terrible huevos rancheros but Pote eats them anyway. Judge Cecil Lafayette visits Pote's home and finds Kelly Anne and Tony there, which spells danger for them all. Kelly Anne starts studying Louisiana law because she misses practicing. She has been sober for six months but still has dreams about relapsing. Noche de las Chicas: Kelly Anne comforts Pote and they share a kiss. It is implied that they have sex. La Mujer en el Espejo: Amores Perros: Secretos y Mentiras: Notes * Kelly Anne ran a wine club in Dallas3x05. * Kelly Anne stole cocaine from Teresa to fuel her drug habit3x09. * She used to practice law. Gallery Teresa and Kelly Anne La Noche Oscura del Alma.jpg Kelly anne van awken. que manden a los payasos. gargoyles42.gif Alonzo Loya el precio de la fe.jpg Kelly anne sacar con sifron el mar.jpg The Professor Kelly Anne Vee El Juicio stills.jpg The Professor El Juicio stills.jpg Kelly Anne and Pote El Juicio stills.jpg Vee The Professor Kelly Anne Devon El Juicio stills.jpg The Professor Kelly Anne El Juicio.jpg Kelly Anne looking at Pote El Juicio stills.jpg Kelly Anne Que Manden los Payasos stills.jpg Kelly Anne La Noche Oscura del Alma stills.jpg Teresa and Kelly Anne El Diablo stills.jpg Kelly Anne Van Awe.jpg Kelly Anne Diez de Copas stills.jpg Charger Kelly Anne James Teresa Diez de Copas stills.jpg Kelly Anne El Juicio stills.png Kelly Anne + hostage Diez de Copas stills.jpg 2 Kelly Anne El Diablo stills.png 45 Kelly Anne El Precio de la Fe stills.png 46 Kelly Anne El Precio de la Fe stills.png 43 Kelly Anne and Cole El Precio de la Fe stills.png 16 Kelly Anne La Muerte stills.png 14 Kelly Anne La Muerte stills.png 15 Kelly Anne La Muerte stills.png 10 Kelly Anne La Muerte stills.png 3 Kelly Anne La Muerte stills.png Pote and Kelly Anne 4x08.jpeg Kelly Anne 4x08.jpeg Kelly Anne 4x02.jpg | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Minor Characters Category:2x02 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Van Awken family Category:Cole Van Awken Category:Kelly Anne Van Awken Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Moles Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Main Characters